To tame a Rebel
by Excusemybeauty
Summary: Ashten Sukimori, the beautifully talent lead singer of "Do As Infinity", gets into a lot of situations when he begins dating a certain someone... How will he cope? Will his fans find out about his secret relationship? What happened while his love when out of town that one week? And why is Ashten's baby sister trying to rip Aizawa's head off? EXPECT RANDOM CHAPS. I DO NOT OWN.
1. Encounter at the park, prove your words

Ashten smiled as he finally finished his new song for his band, Do as infinity. The lead singer was sitting on a bench in a park. It was dark out, everyone that was once here now in the safety of their own homes. Ashten was a rebel; he didn't follow the crowd like everyone wanted him to.

"_You look like such a good boy!" _they used to tell him, and it pissed him off to no end. Ashten Sukimori was beautiful, gorgeous. He had long, silky, thick, white hair, big, innocent, sapphire eyes, a tone, average height, deeply tanned form, and soft, full, pink lips. Ashten was nineteen years old, and he was just a big kid with super strength for no damn reason. Sighing, the man went to get up, however, a gust of wind blew and the paper containing the lyrics he worked so hard on went flying out of his hand.

"Damn it!"

The teen raced after his song with full speed, gasping when a hand reached up and caught it. Ashten stopped dead in his tracks as the man read them. He was absolutely divining. He had short, rebel cut, shinny, blonde hair, slit, dangerous, cold, golden eyes, a tall, strong, creamy skinned form, and soft, full lips. He was smoking a cigarette as he read, then he snorted and looked at the boy.

"Hey you… These lyrics suck" and with that, he let go of the paper, and Ashten watched as it flew away.

Sighing, the boy bottled that up and turned to walk off. Then he stopped, narrowing his eyes. Turning, Ashten glared daggers at the man.

"You know what? Fuck you, you unknown asshole! I don't care what you say about my song, it's me! And it's through my music that I am able to express myself, if you don't like it, fuck off!" And with that, Ashten stormed off and left the park, unknowing of the smile he received at his retreating form.

The next day, Ashten awoke in his own apartment. Sitting up, he yawned tiredly and stumbled out of bed. Dragging his tired form into the shower and taking a nice one. The boy sighed at the feel, but he was an absolute nervous wreck! This was because today was the day that Do as infinity met with multimillionaire producer, Tohma Seguchi.

Sighing, Ashten stepped out of the shower and brushed his hair. Then he put on his rocker outfit. This consisted of a zebra print half shirt that stopped just below his belly button, black leather tight shorts that stopped at his mid-thigh, knee-high combat boots, and a long white coat that flared at the bottom and stopped a little ways from the floor. Ashten then looked into the mirror at himself. Damn he looked good! And Hiro was right! The coat he wore did cover up his ass. Ashten's ass was like it had been carved from angels. It was lifted and plumb, with a delicious roundness to it that made males and females alike drool. And it was soft to the touch.

There was a knock at the door, and Ashten hopped down the stairs and opened the door to see Hiro in his rocker gear. That was a blue button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up at the last three buttons, a necklace, and nice black pants. His shiny red hair was down and his pretty dark brown eyes stared at Ashten in awe. Hiro was a lot taller than Ashten, so the guitarist had to look down in order to see him.

"Wow Ashten you look great, ready to go?"

"Yeah! But I'm so nervous! What if we don't get signed?"

Hiro reached his hand back and smacked Ashten's ass, making the singer gasp and blush.

"Hey, if we don't get signed then you can just take that coat off and turn around, then say 'You don't know what you just missed out on!'"

Ashten laughed, shaking his head and hitting Hiro's arm. "What have I told you about my ass?"

"That it's the Holy Grail for every seme ever"

"No! That's what _you _said! _I _said no touchy!"

The boys laughed and Ashten walked out of his apartment. He closed the door and locked it, then got onto Hiro's motorcycle behind him. Grabbing onto his waist and he sped off to their destination. When they got there, Ashten looked up at the huge building and gulped. He was near trembling; he then relaxed when Sakano emerged from the double doors.

"Ok! We're going to wow him right?"

Ashten and Hiro nodded, looking at each other with both excitement and nervousness. The trio walked into the building where their either dreams could come true, or it could all come crashing down. As they strolled, Ashten thought about his little sister Natori. The girl was eighteen years old going to college in Japan, and since Ashten was literally right next to the campus, they just decided that she could stay with him. She was a rebel, just like him! And the two always had fun, especially when Hiro was around.

"Hey Hiro! I got to tell you this joke Natori told me last night!"

"What was it?"

Ashten started telling Hiro the joke and it lasted until they had gotten to Tohma Seguchi's office.

"And when the solider came out he said ok we come in and eat now, and the other three said Oh no, that corn you kept throwing out of window was more than enough!"

The two begin laughing, not realizing that they were inside the office. Sakano face palmed. _'Why am I always stuck with the idiots?'_

Tohma coughed, and the two snapped out of their laughing fit, now realizing where they were.

"Uh, sorry Sir. I'm Ashten, the lead singer, and Hiro here is the guitarist and we're Do as Infinity"

"Hm, I like the name. How'd you come up with it?"

Ashten smiled fondly, as did Hiro. "Well, uh, let's just say we have a lot of inspiration from Ashten's younger sister"

"You have a sister?" Tohma asked, the lead singer was exotic looking.

"Um, yes sir, she's eighteen going to college here"

"Hm. Ok. Anyway Sakano, this is the band you were telling me about?"

"Yes sir" Sakano replied, and while he was busy telling Tohma about their amazing talent, Ashten and Hiro stood there awkwardly. After a while, Tohma nodded and looked to the two, observing the duo quietly. There was something about the both of them that was indeed intriguing…

"Well, we are already producing the band ASK"

"Ew" Ashten scoffed, his eyes turning red in his anger. "All that loser cares about is money. He doesn't see the true beauty in what he's creating, and only uses his hoarse ass voice to get money he shouldn't even be getting"

Tohma was really intrigued then, and he thought to himself. "If you're so passionate about music, why don't you show me just how passionate you are."

"Ok"

"Alright, I'll set up a little gig for you two on… Monday, show me what you got then"

"Sure, we'll blow ASK me how not to sing out of the water!" and with that, Ashten and Hiro left the office.

As soon as the door closed Ashten screamed happily and hopped into Hiro's arms.

"Dude! This going to be awesome! We're so getting signed!"

Ashten hopped off his friend before he could squeeze his ass, being the pervert he was, the singer was sure that he would try. Just then, they bumped into ASK, in which the two glared at them heatedly. The lead singer, Taki Aizawa, smirked.

"Well, well, well, look who it is… Do as Infinity, what? Got rejected that quick?"

"We actually have a gig on Monday, we do hope that you can make it. But you'll probably be too busy being stuffed back into your mother's portal of hell. Have a nice day" and for good measure, Ashten walked up and kissed his rival's cheek, smirking as he whispered into his ear. "Do as Infinity is going to blow your amateur band out of the water… See you in the nose bleed section, _baby_" and with that, Ashten and Hiro walked off, smiling knowingly.

"You should let your _abilities _show Ashten… I'm sure the crowd will appreciate a superhuman singing for them"

"Oh, I'm sure they will…"


	2. Thinking of you

Later on that night, Ashten had invited Hiro over to his apartment. Natori was there, and she had just finished cooking dinner. When the two entered, Natori came out of the kitchen and hugged her brother, then their friend.

"Welcome home! So, how did it go?"

"We have a gig on Monday, and I would love it if you showed up"

"Of course I will!"

Ashten looked to his sister fondly. She and he acted so much a like some people thought them as twins. Natori had long, silky, thick, white hair, big, innocent, amethyst eyes, an average height, deeply tanned, curvy form, and soft, pink, full, lips. Unlike Ashten, Natori let it be unknown that she wasn't human. The girl let her birth markings show with pride. It wasn't as if Ashten was ashamed of who he was, it was just that he didn't feel like beating the hell out of some ignorant human that had the audacity to call him a freak or something. Natori had a black diamond on her forehead with black curls that made it look like she was wearing a crown; the same curls adorned her hands that started from her palm to a little past her wrists. Black vines adorned her thighs and gold roses bloomed from the places where the vines intercepted. She was wearing a light gold gown that stopped to her knees with white ruffles at the bottom. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back and white bedroom shoes. She looked so beautiful, but that was given for beings like Natori and her brother.

"Well, I made a big dinner, a congrats dinner! So enjoy!"

Ashten and Hiro smiled as the trio went into the kitchen and begin eating. Ashten recounted the events to Natori, and the girl nodded her head seriously.

"Bastards, they don't know what their messing with, you have an angel's voice bro"

"Aw, your voice is quite beautiful too Nat, that's why we named the band Do as Infinity, after your album back home"

Natori smiled, nodding her head again, but then got serious. "I mean, really, what kind of band makes music just for the money? I mean, you make music because it's what you love doing… Not making some crappy ass song hoping it goes viral just to get some motherfucking money"

"That's what I said, I mean, that defeats the whole purpose of connecting with the fans"

Ashten nodded his agreement and sighed, looking down at his already empty plate. "Hey Nat, I met this guy last night… He was such an asshole and yet, I can't stop thinking about him…"

Meanwhile, Eiri Yuki, the famous novelist sat down bored in his apartment. Who in the hell was that kid he met last night? Not that it really mattered; he just couldn't get the little nuisance out of his head. The man hated it when that happened, meeting people he can't stop thinking about two seconds later, even though the first time that happened in a _long _time was when he met that brat in the park. Truthfully, his lyrics were really good; he just wanted to be an asshole. Yuki shrugged, being alone was something he preferred, because the last time he'd let someone in they hurt him. He would never be so naïve ever again.

The novelist looked over to the phone, getting up; he picked it up and called Tohma, his brother in-law.

"Hello Yuki, this is the first time you've called without being forced, is everything alright?"

"Why can't I call when everything's fine? Anyway, I need some information about someone. I don't know if he's been in your office but I thought I should at least call you and see. He has white hair-

"Ashten."

"Huh?"

"Ashten, he's the lead singer for this new band I'm thinking of producing"

"How will you determine if their good enough?"

"They have a concert at a local club on Monday. Did you… Want to go?"

"… Yeah, I'll go see the little brat perform, what time will it be?"

"Um, 6pm at that local club that's just down the street, you sure you want to go? I know you have this whole anti-social thing-

"Shut the hell up! I'll be there alright! Get off my damn back!"

"Alright, alright, I'll see you there"

Yuki hung up the phone and sighed, taking a long drag out of his cancer stick. He had to admit, the little brat was gorgeous, and he looked like he was a great singer. Maybe he could go, see him, and the thoughts of Ashten would stop invading his mind.

Back at the apartment, Natori rolled her eyes at this dude her brother told her about.

"Shit, had it been me, he would have got his ass beat for catching my lyrics, saying it sucked, and then letting go of it instead of giving it back. Would have been straight lights out! Goodnight sweetheart!"

Ashten and Hiro laughed, it was late in the night, and it was time that Hiro left. After all, they had to rehearse and practice until their concert on Monday.

"Bye Hiro! See you later!" Natori smiled as the man left, and Ashten closed the door.

"So, how was school?" Ashten asked Natori.

"It was cool… Ashten, I want to become an actress and a singer… Maybe we could do some duets together?"

"Of course we can sweetie! Now, go to bed… Natori, do you _really _want to be a doctor?"

"No, but you know how mother is…"

"I say you quit, and become part of Do as Infinity, after all, it was your album that went platinum"

Natori smiled and looked to her brother, yawning as she headed for her bed room.

"I'll think about it bro, but right now, good night!"

Ashten smiled, heading towards the shower to get ready for bed as well.


	3. The concert

It was finally Monday night. The club was packed as Tohma had expected, the crowd was pumped and ready for Do as Infinity's first concert.

Ashten took a deep breath, practicing his voice to make sure it was ready. He was wearing an all fiery print half shirt that stopped right above his belly button and black leather shorts that stopped at his upper thigh, just covering that fantastic ass he sported, solid white fingerless leather gloves and a long yellow sleeveless coat to cover his ass from view. He wouldn't let it be seen for a while. Ashten's eyes were emerald with excitement, and they were outlined with blue eyeliner, making those gorgeous eyes pop and sparkle even more. His lips were covered with CarMax, just to make sure his lips wouldn't dry during the song. All in all, Ashten looked amazing, as did he other band mates.

Natori had decided to quit school and join his band, and Tohma was excited to meet her. She was to be the drummer, since she could sing and play those drums like nobody's business. She wore a black vest with white skinny jeans with matching converse. Her hair was flipped on one side and curled, while Ashten's own locks were put up in a ponytail with a few strands loose to shape his face. Natori's amethyst eyes were outlined with green eyeliner, and black eye shadow, and her lips were covered in black lipstick. She looked like the rebel rocker she was, just like him.

Hiro wore the outfit he wore when they first went to NG, he wasn't all 'change my look' like the siblings. His guitar was ready and itching to rock, and he smiled at the two.

"Ready? I think we've kept them waiting long enough. Time to rock! And time for you to reveal yourself Ashten"

The boy nodded, his and Natori's markings were out and clear. Natori and Hiro walked onto the stage while Ashten went upstairs, this is how he would show the world what goes bump in the night. Adrenaline pumped through the singer's veins as Do as Infinity got ready to make their name great… And blow ASK away.

Tohma watched as the two members of Do as Infinity got their instruments together. Ashten was nowhere to be seen. Hm, maybe it was something they planned. Eiri Yuki stood beside him, looking at his brother in-law with slit gold eyes.

"Hey, you said I'd see that damn brat again if I came here. I hate social places Y'know"

"Yes Yuki I know that quite well, now look, the song is starting"

Hiro started playing a beat, it was smooth and sensual, and Natori's sudden added drumming was light and sensual as well.

The lights dimmed, and the stage lights came on as a figure dropped onto the stage, everyone gasped, entranced as the man landed in a crouched position. One knee was bent while the other one wasn't, so one leg was stretched out, showing off glowing tan skin. He lifted his head and Yuki saw it was Ashten, his sapphire eyes looking even bluer, and they had lost that innocent look, replaced by something… Sinister and sensual. Tohma had noticed this too, and he smirked, liking the change in the singer. Then he started to sing.

_No use, taking off your clothes_

He slowly rose to a standing position, snaking his way up slowly, causing the crowd to become even more entranced by the way his body moved so sensually and gracefully. His voice was like soft silk, the kind you'd lay the person you love on before making love to them.

_We won't be going there tonight_

_You were kind enough to say hello, I figured I could at least say goodbye_

Ashten walked slowly to the front of the stage, there was a headset with a microphone on his head so he could move freely as he sung. The singer sauntered to the front, stopping.

_The way, I was thinkin' about, tellin' you_

_That I was in love with her, that I'm still in love with her_

Ashten walked off the stage… Onto the air, defying the very law of Gravitation. Everyone gasped in delight; this was something they had never seen before. There was no tight rope to be seen, so how was he doing that?

_Oooooh _

Ashten snaked his body down and slid his fingerless gloved hand into his hair, slowly snaking his head as he went down.

_Look at this web I've woooooooooove _

The singer slowly lifted a finger and spun a glittery web, his eyes met with some girl's and he levitated the beautifully wove web to her. Smiling, Ashten's eyes locked with that asshole he met a week ago at the park. What was he doing here? If Ashten wasn't in song mode he would have frozen, but he was, and he would not let some jerk off take him out of his flow. He turned his gaze to Yuki and started making his toward the second floor below the ground, still walking on air itself. He walked slowly, making sure that both Tohma and asshole saw watched the way his hips moved with him.

_So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame_

Ashten and Yuki's eyes were locked to each other, and the producer found himself unable to look away at the arousing sight before him. Watching him dip to the unground he was walking on and stroke his thighs sexually, snaking back up and continuing his slow, torturous walk towards him.

_I won't be comin' back, _

_You're not the one to blame…_

There was a pause, in which Ashten broke his staring contest with Yuki and turned to the crowd below. He licked his lips slowly, causing girls and boys to scream alike. He turned back and continued walking towards Yuki.

_The chemistry between_

Another pause.

_Liars like you and me_

Ashten pointed at Yuki and then that himself as he finally reached the railing in front of him and let his feet balance themselves, not that that was a problem for the newly discovered non-human.

_Ignites like gasoline_

Fire began to swirl around Ashten as he began to move his hips around, letting his own hands travel down his body to his shorts, keeping them there as he swirled. The crowd was entranced, what was this abnormal singer? They knew he wasn't human, and somehow, they immediately accepted it. Natori's drumming became louder, but stayed sensual, as did Hiro's guitar strums, and Ashten's voice became broader as his eyes took on a red tint. He crouched and glared at Yuki, his ruby orbs boring into gold. He looked angry, but it was really how the song was and how he was when he sung it.

_**Wait, wait, wait**_

_**Let me set the record straight**_

_**I was never really yours in the first place**_

There was a semi-long pause, and Ashten took the time to step off the railing in front of him, dropping right in front of Yuki and beside Tohma. Everyone looked up at the singer; there was a spotlight on him wherever he went, so they could see him clearly. Ashten touched Yuki's cheeks with both gloved hands before snaking down once more, letting his hands trail down the novelist's body slowly, his touches like fire.

_**Now, oooooh, look at this web I woooooooooove**_

_**I told you I would break your heart**_

Ashten got up and smirked at the asshole. That would teach him to fuck with him like he was some pushover. Before the man could grab him, the singer hopped onto the railing and jumped, gliding back onto the stage where he turned quickly, smiling his white, dazzling smile. The beat dropped finally, from slow and sensual, to awesome and sensual.

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame**_

_**I won't be comin' back, but you're not the one to blame**_

Pause.

_**The chemistry between**_

_**Liars like you and me**_

_**Ignites like gasoline**_

The bridge started, and Ashten let his wings unfurl. They were big, with fluffy red and yellow feathers. He ascended into the air and twirled in the air beautifully.

_**Explosions all around me, **_

_**There's no place I'd rather be than home**_

There was a long pause, in which Natori and Hiro played beautifully. Unknown to them however, there were other famous bands within the crowd. One just so happened to be the lead singer from the legendary band Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma, along with his manager from America. He was known as Mr. K. They watched the non-human with approval. ASK was there as well, and Taki Aizawa glared at… Whatever he was up there singing. The pause ended and Ashten gifted the crowd with his voice again.

_**With her beside me I'm home**_

Another pause.

_**Take me home again**_

Ashten's voice went back to his silken tone earlier, and the beat went back to a light. He furled his wings as he landed gracefully on the stage. Smiling, his eyes locked with Aizawa's and his expression turned into a smirk. He walked off of the stage once more, but this time he obeyed the laws of gravity, watching as the crowd parted for him and he walked right up to Taki, looking into his eyes with a sneer.

_Is this the way you'd thought I'd be?_

The spotlight was on the both of them, and he shook his hips a bit.

_How's this for your spotlight?_

_I thought you said somethin' about me… Well you better get your facts right_

The beat came back full blast, and Ashten's voice went broad again.

_**So take this photograph, and I'll take this empty frame**_

_**I won't be comin' back, but you're not the one to blame**_

_**Oh the chemistry, the chemistry between**_

_**Liars like you and me**_

_**Ignites like gasoline**_

The last two words of the song echoed throughout the club, and Natori played a simple beat every once in a while, only playing one after another at the end. Another slow beat begin to play. It was a simple piano, followed by a simple drum beat. The crowd was focused on Ashten that they had no idea the other band mates even went to get those instruments. By this time, Ashten had hopped back onto the stage. The singer grabbed a chair and set down on it, waiting for the right time to officially end the song. When the time had finally come, Ashten begin singing softly once more.

_Jack be nimble_

_Jack be quick_

_Jack sent to hell with a candlestick_

_Oh it will be,_

_Oh it will be_

_Our time, in the old town tonight_

_Oh it will be, _

_Oh it will be_

_Our time, in the old town tonight_

_Tonight… Tonight…_

_We'll burn this city down…_

The beat finished playing out, and the members of Do as Infinity bowed at the deafening screams they received. Ashten smiled and winked, smiling brightly and putting up two fingers.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! I hope we've managed to connect with you all somehow! Enjoy the rest of your night!"

And with that, Ashten and his friends left the stage. Tohma was impressed; he was definitely going to sign them. The trio had some serious talent.

"So Yuki… How'd you like the song?"

The NG president looked to see his brother-in law staring after Ashten's retreating form with bored eyes.

"He's good. You should sign him… I'm glad I came tonight… I can finally get that damn brat out of my head" and with that, Yuki left, unseeing of the smirk Tohma revealed at his words.

So Eiri didn't like the exotic nonhuman… Good.


	4. The pull

Ashten sighed as he strolled back home alone. Hiro had offered Natori a ride home, which she took because Ashten told her to do so. Yuki wasn't there by the time he had removed his makeup and clothes, which was fine. He didn't like him anyway, too much of an asshole. He knew the novelist was misunderstood, but he didn't feel that pull to him, so he didn't spare it a second thought.

As he was walking, the man couldn't help but take a walk through the park, looking into the deep night sky with fascinated eyes. Smiling, the man sat at the very same bench he sat on while he was writing the lyrics to the song they had performed. The concert was a huge hit, and he was so happy that his fans had embraced the thought of people like him and his sister inhabited the Earth, and the man just knew they would be signed.

Ashten wore an orange vest with red skinny jeans and black converse. His hair was in a ponytail, and he sighed contently in the night sky. He could hear a voice coming towards him, and he sat up and looked into the distance. His advanced hearing and eyesight allowed him to see Tohma walking down the park path on his cellphone. He seemed to be arguing, he wasn't loud, but his voice was colder than ice, and his eyes were hard and dangerously slit.

"That's fine Mika; I'm tired of being your husband anyway…" Tohma bristled, clutching the phone and trembling in anger. Ashten watched in fear, Tohma's voice went as cold as the artic. "You are to be out of my house by the time I get there…" and with that, he hung up.

Ashten looked away, quickly, shuddering at the dark aura that emitted from his boss in frightening waves. It was fear… And excitement that Ashten shuddered with, never in his life had he seen such… Dominance. Not just any type of dominance either, but _raw _dominance, the kind that would make any Uke beg to be taken. Tohma was walking the park path towards him, and the vocalist didn't want to think of what could possibly happen to him if the NG CEO found that he had overheard the conversation between him and his wife. Ashten hopped up and began to swirl his hips softly, a small stream of water lifting from the pond he was in front of. It would provide an excellent excuse as to why he was there so late. Losing himself to his own music. Just as he went to start, Tohma's voice interrupted him.

"Ashten? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh! Hello Mr. Seguchi sir! I was just losing myself in the wonderful world of music"

Tohma nodded, walking over to a bench and sitting down. He patted the spot down next to him and Ashten released the stream of water back into the pond before sitting down next to him. The two men looked into the sky in silence for a while until Tohma broke it.

"Do as Infinity did a great job, I would be honored to sign you"

"Thank you Mr. Seguchi!" Ashten exclaimed, smiling brightly so that Tohma wouldn't know that he caught the coldness of voice. However, his boss was intelligent indeed. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry… I shouldn't be so cold towards you"

"It's alright Mr. Seguchi… Um, if you want, you can tell me what's on your mind… You know, just to get it out and off of your chest"

"… I just found out that my wife has been cheating on me…"

"Oh… Heavy"

"Yeah, I called her phone and another man answered the phone… Then when I ask him who he was I heard Mika in the background scolding him for answering her phone… Then she started yelling at me for calling so late... I'm completely done with the situation… She just better be gone before I get home"

"Mm… Trying to put her guilt on you… That's stupid… But you know, my boyfriend cheated on me as well"

Tohma wrinkled his brow, looking at Ashten with incredulous eyes. Did this man not know how beautiful he was? How exotic he was and how many men would be lucky to have him?

"Forgive me but, I find that hard to believe…"

"Oh no it's true… He cheated on me…" Ashten's eyes watered up at the memory of finding out that his first love had betrayed him.

"Oh no… Don't cry Ashten…" Tohma said, wiping his eyes dry.

The pull between Tohma and Ashten was strong, and the two found themselves gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Their lips met in a tender kiss, the pull of their bodies getting stronger and stronger. Ashten wrapped his arms around Tohma's neck, and the CEO stood, helping Ashten up and wrapping his arms around the singer's waist. The NG president deepened the kiss and clutched Ashten's body to him. He was strong, stronger than him! Ashten briefly wondered how this was, but Tohma's tongue entering his mouth robbed him of his thought. The NG president broke the kiss for some much needed air, looking at a panting, lustful Ashten. Tohma turned Ashten so that his back was pressing against his chest. The man wrinkled his brow, rubbing his erection against Ashten's ass. The younger man threw his head back and moaned, pressing his ass back against the massiveness that was his boss. Ashten didn't normally sound so needy, but the way Tohma touched him was like fire!

"Let's continue this at my place" Tohma suggested, pulling out his phone and calling them a ride.

Ashten panted, looking up at Tohma and whining for attention. The seme looked down at the Uke and smirked, pulling him into another fiery kiss that would surely leave the singer breathless. Who would betray this man when he was so… Perfect. A car came up soon, and Tohma pulled Ashten over to it and threw him inside, getting in himself. Along the way to Tohma's place, the two were battling with their tongues. Ashten's muffled moans were driving Tohma crazy! The sooner they got home the better…

Upon entering the house, Ashten took the opportunity of finding a little bit of his brain and looking around the place. It was beautiful, exquisite as he would expect nothing less from his boss, there was still a cozy feel to it.

Tohma had closed and locked the door, and now he was leaning against it, letting his eyes drink in Ashten's lithe form hungrily. Since he had his back turned, Tohma had an excellent view of the perfect ass the man held. His eyes widened, briefly wondering how someone could have an ass like that! The NG president knew that when he took Ashten, he would be the _only _one taking him from this day forward. He took off his gloves and put them on the counter, walking up behind Ashten and pressing their hot bodies together. Hands rubbed the singer's smooth, soft abdomen, and weaker arms wrapped around Tohma's neck in a hot moan. The Seme led the Uke to his bedroom, where the singer was thrown onto the huge bed. Ashten didn't have time to enjoy the soft mattress before hot hands slid slowly up his stomach to his tight shirt where his nipples were clearly hard over the fabric.

"Ah!" Ashten moaned, arching his back sharply and shuddering hotly.

"So your nipples are one of your many sex zones…" Tohma mumbled, letting Ashten sit up and remove his jacket. Clothes came off one by one until the two were in nothing but their own skins. Laying Ashten down, Tohma let his hands roam possessively over his prize's body, watching as he arched his back, his arousal pressing against Tohma's.

"Tohma… Please…" Ashten begged, snaking his hips upwards.

Ashten gasped in surprise as he was flipped over and hands squeezed his ass. Moaning, Ashten trembled in pleasure, wishing that Tohma would fill him. Those torturous hands left him, and through the fog of lust Ashten saw Tohma come across the bed to face him. One look at the massive erection had the Uke wondering if he would be able to take it all in. As if reading his thoughts, Tohma smiled.

"Don't worry Ashten… I'll make sure it's all in…"

Tohma had an amazing body, one that was well hid through his clothes, one that Ashten found wanting to call it his. He wanted Tohma, and not just for this one night. Whining, Ashten crawled on his hands and knees to the CEO and whimpered as Tohma climbed onto the bed, avoiding the singer's touch. Determination fueled his desires as the Uke turned to glare lustfully at Tohma, making the seme laugh and pull Ashten on top of him.

"Wait…" Ashten whispered, kissing Tohma's lips until they were swollen then started kissing down his neck. Small hands shyly touched Tohma's body, gently running down south to their destination.

"Hah…" Tohma gasped when a shy, yet skillful hand grabbed his erection, then a warm and wet cavern engulfed his enlarged length. Fiery pleasure wrapped around his entire body. A moan ripped from his lips and he felt his back arch to the feel, giving Ashten the confidence he needed in order to begin sucking. The singer bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking on the head, he could hear Tohma's moans drifting down to his ears.

"Ah… Ashten…" he breathed, grabbing the younger man's hair. The ban holding Ashten's hair popped, and the long tresses pooled around his head and Tohma's groin. Ashten's mouth was like an inferno, and Tohma fully realized that he would be the only one to experience such pleasure.

"Ashten." Came the surprisingly even voice of Tohma.

With much concentration and willpower, Ashten stopped sucking on the addictive phallus. He looked up through lust-filled eyes, and then gasped as Tohma moved so fast that Ashten didn't have time to react before he found himself at the head of the bed with his face on a plush pillow. The Uke shuddered and moaned excitedly as a hand swatted his plump bottom, making it jiggle. Those same hands squeezed the beautiful globes, and then swatted them until they were red with abuse. Ashten shook his ass at Tohma for more, and Tohma, aiming to please, punished the soft globes more.

"Ah!" Ashten moaned, rubbing his erection against the sheets with a soft mewl. Smiling, Tohma lifted Ashten's head and kissed him, letting his body cover the weaker male's body entirely. Their tongues danced with each other again, and the singer whimpered when his seme pulled back. Tohma pressed three of his fingers to Ashten's mouth, and one commanding look had him sucking and licking on the fingers enthusiastically. Smirking devilishly, Tohma let his Uke suck his fingers until he demeaned them to be thoroughly lubricated. The CEO spread Ashten's legs wider, getting a full view of what he wanted to see… The puckered, pink, tight little hole that was wet with arousal. Tohma slid one finger inside, closing his eyes to the sigh that escaped Ashten's lips. He was so hot, and he started to slowly move his finger in and out of the hot hole.

"Ahhhhhhhhh…" came the deep groan from Ashten, clutching the pillow and trying to push back on the blissfully intruding object. Tohma added a second finger, surprised that it wasn't painful for the younger boy. Perhaps he was lost in his own arousal; Tohma would soon be deep within the singer, losing himself to the fiery pleasure of his body as well. The third finger slipped inside, and with the two, Tohma begin to stretch Ashten out, while the third searched for those bundle of nerves inside.

"TOHMA!" Ashten screamed, jerking his hips upwards as the immense pleasure caught him off guard.

_Found it…_

When the boy was stretched enough, Tohma withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his painful erection. It was aching to be relieved, and the CEO slid inside of Ashten slowly. The singer gasped in pain at first, tensing at the massive intrusion that brought tears to his eyes. Tohma kissed Ashten's forehead, whispering comforting words to him and got the young star to relax. When he was fully buried within Ashten, Tohma pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in, hitting his prostate hard.

"Ah!" The singer moaned, clutching the covers as Tohma began pounding him into the mattress.

"Hah! Ah… Toh…ma… Ah!"

"Hah… Ashten…"

The fiery pleasure engulfed both men entirely, and Ashten found himself flipped onto his back. Tohma laced their fingers together, holding on tightly as he buried his face into the sea of white tresses, increasing his speed and force. Their moans mixed and filled the room, along with the sound of panting and skin slapping against skin.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhh… Tohma!" Ashten moaned, and their positions changed again. This time, Ashten was sitting on Tohma's lap with his back against his chest. The singer's legs were lifted and held open by strong arms. Tohma began thrusting into Ashten's hot body roughly, moaning as the Uke placed his hands on his thighs to keep himself lifted.

"Ah! Fuck Tohma! Yes!" Ashten moaned. He had come multiple times, but the way Tohma was fucking him was sending the man into a hot, sweaty frenzy.

"Mm…Nngh…Ah!" Tohma moaned, biting his lip as he sped up.

Pleasure pooled in his belly, Tohma, having been holding himself back for quite some time, felt that it was time to end their passion soon.

"Ahah! Tohma! I-I'm gonna come!"

"Me too…"

A few thrust to Ashten's prostate later and the coil in the pit of his stomach snapped, as did Tohma's.

"Tohma!"

"Ashten!"

The two rode out their orgasms, Ashten's greedy hole having milked Tohma dry. They collapsed on the bed tiredly, smiling happily at their contentment. Tohma found the strength to roll over and pull out of Ashten, shuddering at his tired moan. The man flopped back down beside him and let sleep take him to dreams of a certain singer and the bliss he had lost himself in only a few moments ago.


	5. Mika

The next day, Ashten awoke to the smell of food. Sighing contently, he lifted his head slightly to see Tohma walk in. The man smiled, walking over to the slowly awaking Ashten and sitting down beside him.

"Good morning Ashten… I trust that you are well rested?"

The singer sat up, smiling seductively, he looked at his producer with a bitten lip. "You know as well as I do that I hardly slept at all"

Tohma smirked, reaching and letting his fingers trail hotly down Ashten's cheek. "I was thinking that after breakfast we could shower and head to NG?"

"That sounds lovely… I've always wondered what shower sex was like…"

"Keep talking like that and you'll find out"

Ashten giggled, sticking his tongue out at the other man before whining and stretching his hands outward. Tohma, being able to take hints quite well, embraced his Uke tightly.

"This is what you wanted correct?"

Ashten nodded, getting up and straddling his seme with some effort. His lower back was on fire!

"Ugh! Damnit Tohma did you really have to be so rough?"

"Yes… You needed to know that you were mine"

"I figured that out after the first round, and after the other three!"

Tohma smiled, running his hands down his boyfriend's body, listening to the long purr that emitted from him.

"We have to eat…"

This made the singer whine again, and Tohma pecked his lips with a smile. The two got up and went to walk into the kitchen, but Ashten's legs gave out on him in pain. Tohma picked him up and placed the man back in bed.

"On second thought you should probably have the day off… I'll inform your band that they the day off as well"

"Awww I wanted to have sex in the shower…"

Tohma turned to Ashten with a sexy smirk. "Oh don't worry, you're not off from _that_… I'll bring you your breakfast"

Ashten smiled softly as Tohma left the room. Tohma really was beautiful, he was really nice and considerate, and so caring and gentle, with such trained hands… Oh _Kami _Tohma's hands! They knew just how to play his body! Knew what buttons to press to send him into a lust-filled frenzy!

"Ahhh…" Ashten moaned in remembrance of those oh-so skilled hands on him.

Tohma had walked in right before Ashten begin moaning at the memories flooding his mind. Smirking, he coughed, making Ashten sit up with a deep blush.

"Remembering last night?" he asked, earning a simple nod from the gorgeous man in his bed.

Tohma took a moment to gaze at the beauty before him. Long, white, sweat-matted hair that draped over Ashten's shoulders, gorgeous sapphire eyes that were slowly clouded in lust and those soft, pink, sexy, swollen lips that were slightly parted. He was something special, and Tohma would make sure that everyone knew he was taken.

Smiling, the seme walked into the room fully and gave Ashten a plate. He walked back into the kitchen, fixed himself a plate of food, and then walked back into the room with Ashten. During breakfast, the two talked more and laughed, and Ashten told him a couple stories from his and Natori's childhood. For the first time ever, laughter filled the house, and Tohma found Ashten's company just as addicting as his passion.

After breakfast, Tohma put the food and dishes up then walked in the room to see that Ashten had already ventured into the bathroom. The shower was running, and as soon as Tohma walked inside, Ashten seductively dropped the robe and it pooled around his feet.

"Come fuck me inside this shower…" Ashten purred, opening the shower door and stepping inside. The NG president smirked, disrobing and entering the shower. Inside, Ashten wrapped his arms around Tohma's neck, kissing the man passionately. Ashten was pinned against the wall harshly, moaning as Tohma's hands travelled down his body slowly, and then coming back up. His tongue lapped and his teeth nibbled at the delectable neck before him. Ashten wrapped his legs around Tohma's waist, arching into his chest with pleasure.

"No foreplay…" the man growled, slamming into the singer and hitting his prostate with a force that had Ashten arching his back.

A moan escaped from the singer's lips, tightening his leg's grip as he was fucked against the shower wall.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes!" he moaned, hissing when Tohma bit his nipple.

"I have to go to work… So one orgasm…"

Ashten nodded, panting as he held onto Tohma like his life depended on it.

"Ahhhhh… Fuck!" he moaned as bliss washed over him. Tohma stilled, making the singer moan again as the potent seed shot into him. The two crumbled onto the shower floor, smiling at one another and kissing passionately.

"Mm… Go to work Tohma" Ashten said.

The other man nodded and got up, turning off the water and picking the weaker man up. Laying Ashten down on the bed, Tohma dried off and got dressed. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he stopped and turned to a dozing off Ashten.

"I don't want you to leave… So stay here ok?"

Ashten smiled, nuzzling the plush pillow gently. "Of course Tohma… I'll stay"

The other man smiled, and turned, closing the door and walking out of the house with a huge smile on his face. Maybe with Ashten around, he could get rid of the torment he lived with every day.

Throughout the day, Ashten had regained the ability to walk, just because he wasn't human, didn't mean that he didn't hurt, especially whenever he got fucked the shit out of. He cleaned the whole house from head to toe; he was putting away the last of the dirt in the trash when there was a knock at the door. Ashten, not wanting to be rude, answered the door. There a woman with long brown hair and black eyes. She was pretty, but Ashten sensed a bad aura around her. "Is my husband around?" she asked.

"No, may I take a message?"

"No, I just came in to get the rest of my things… Do you mind?"

Ashten, not knowing what to do, went to step aside to let her in. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" a voice boomed, making Ashten flinch. Tohma had come home for his lunch break, and he narrowed his eyes at the woman. Said woman looked at him with cold eyes. "I've come to get the rest of my things Tohma"

"I'll have it mailed to Yuki. Bye"

The woman rolled eyes and put on her sunglasses. She looked at Ashten more thoroughly and smiled. "You're Ashten Sukimori?"

"Yes, that's me"

She touched his face, and Ashten immediately stepped back, he didn't feel right about her doing that. Tohma walked up to the door and Ashten immediately stepped aside to that he could come in. It was his house after all. "You're a cutie; I'll see you around ok?"

"Um-

"No he won't." Tohma deadpanned, tugging Ashten away from the door and onto the sofa. He glared daggers at the woman. "Like I said, I will have your things mailed to Yuki… And it would really be in your best interests if you were to _not touch Ashten_" Both Ashten and the woman could clearly hear the possessiveness in Tohma's voice. Tohma's ex-wife crossed her arms, glaring at Ashten heatedly. "Oh I see now… He's replacing me"

"There isn't anything to replace. Leave Mika"

That was her name! She's the woman Tohma was talking to.

Mika's eyes narrowed, and then she smirked. "Did you tell him what you did to Yuki? It _was _all _your _fault, after all; you sent him there _and _hired him"

Tohma put his head down, and Ashten could see that he was breaking by just the pain and guilt he felt about whatever they were talking about. Ashten's amethyst eyes changed to ruby, and he stood up and stormed over to the door. "Look, I don't know you and the only thing you know about me is my name and that I'm not human. But you see here, you will _not _stand here and throw _more _salt onto the obvious infected wound Tohma has. Whatever you're talking about, it was _not _his fault! So don't you _dare _stand here while _I'm _here and make him feel any worse than he already does! Ugh, no wonder why I've never even bothered to come here, you humans are nothing but _cruel_" And with that, Ashten slammed the door in Mika's face, turning on his heel and walking into the kitchen. "I'll make you whatever you want to eat alright?" the singer asked, looking at the stricken man with hurt eyes. Ashten walked over to Tohma and guided him to the chair. Sitting him down, Ashten straddled him and nuzzled his cheek gently, purring. Tohma absently stroked the man's hair with tears in his eyes. "Ashten, before we go any farther, there is something that you must know"

"What is it?"

"But first you must promise me something"

"What?"

"Promise me… That after you hear what I have to tell you that… You don't leave me, please"

Ashten hugged Tohma to his chest and nodded. The man pulled Ashten from him and held the man at arm's length.

"Ok… There's a reason why Yuki is the way that he is… And it's all my fault…"

"Tohma, what happened to make you think that so much?" Ashten asked, getting off of Tohma completely and laying on his thigh. Tohma subconsciously stroked the singer's hair as he began. "Well, when Tohma was younger, he didn't look like his nationality, so I sent him to America and hired him a tutor… Well, the tutor I hired… He tried to rape him, and as a result… Yuki killed them… All of them… That's what he's so messed up now… He was attacked, and it was my fault…"

There was a long silence, before Ashten sat up with blank eyes. "No… That was not your fault Tohma…"

"Ashten-

"Were _you _the one trying to rape him? Did _you _hire the bastard to do that to him?"

Tohma looked to Ashten to see that he was to verge of tears. "No…"

"Ok then, you was deceived, Eiri was deceived… The only fault that that falls on is _him_, and he paid the ultimate price…"

And with that, he got up and walked into Tohma's room and slammed the door.


	6. It's exactly what it looks like

Tohma looked down, sighing. Something similar must have happened to Ashten if he reacted like that. Standing, Tohma walked down the hall and put his ear to the door. His heart broke at the sobs he heard, and he walked into the room cautiously.

"Ashten…" he whispered, watching the singer sit on their bed, crying into a pillow. He lifted his face and looked to Tohma, smiling sadly, he set the wet object down.

"I'm sorry… It was selfish of me to walk off…"

"Don't be silly, obviously it triggered a memory of your own"

Ashten nodded solemnly, looking ahead blankly. Tohma, growing concerned, walked over and sat beside him.

"Ashten… Did something similar happen to you?"

"… Who would have thought that that bastard knew how being betrayed felt…"

Tohma nodded, grabbing Ashten's head and laying him down on his thighs.

"What happened Ashten? It's ok you can tell me…"

The singer shook his head, "You'll hate me if I tell you…"

The man lifted Ashten's head, kissing his lips deeply, but gently.

"Ashten. You still accepted me after what I told you… I'm addicted to you now"

"Do you think that we're moving too fast?"

"Honestly, we are moving fast… But I think that we'll make it. Now stop changing the subject and tell me… What happened?"

Ashten sighed, laying back down on Tohma's thighs.

"Well, when Natori and I were younger, our dad would go to work… Our mom would go to school for medical research… Our older cousins would babysit us. They… They tormented us… Natori would get beat up and cut, they'd lock her in the closet in the dark… They would make me do things… Just so that they would leave my baby sister alone… I would have to… _Entertain _them"

Ashten gripped his body tightly to stop the trembling, but it wouldn't work. Tears formed and stained Tohma's pants leg, not that he cared. Ashten choked back a sob, the memories churning and opening long healed wounds.

"They would rape me… Make me touch them… I hated it! All of it! But I loved my sister dearly… They would taunt me by saying little things like "If you don't, Natori will." or "If you don't, we'll make Natori do it and make you watch."… I hated them. I didn't blame Natori for any of that happening to me… But later on I found out that it didn't matter, because when they used me to the point of unconsciousness… They made Natori…"

Ashten's resolve broke, and he curled into a ball, beginning to sob profusely.

"My poor sweet Natori! She didn't deserve what she got… _I _didn't deserve what I got… But we told dad… And those cousins now rest with the demons of hell"

Tohma nodded, lifting and hugging Ashten to his chest tightly.

"It's alright now… You don't have to go through that ever again… It's ok, I'll protect both you and Natori"

Ashten let Tohma kiss, cradle, nuzzle, and comfort him. He wrapped his arms around Tohma's shoulders when he was picked up and put on the man's lap. The singer and his employer sat there like that for the longest time, holding onto each other, comforting one another sweetly. Both men knew that they would prevail through anything… Their love was real, and even though they were moving fast, their love was just as real as the pounding in their chests.

"Should we keep this a secret?"

"Yes… I do not want everyone to call you something you're not, and I don't want to be hassled with questions I have no intention of answering"

Ashten nodded, nuzzling Tohma sweetly.

The next day, Ashten walked into NG with a smile. He was wearing a corset-like green vest with white skinny jeans with green and white converse. Shades covered his eyes and white fingerless leather gloves adorned his hands.

"Hello everyone!" he smiled, walking over to Natori and Hiro with a smile.

"You look happy… Who did you fuck?" Natori asked slyly.

" How come every time I'm happy there's someone I fucked?" Ashten huffed, but his smile told her she was right. "Anyway, so what song are we recording today?"

"… We haven't recorded Photos and Gasoline yet, so let's do that"

"Alright"

Tohma suddenly appeared, and it took everything that Ashten had not to get weak in the knees.

"You guys have another concert in two weeks, so get ready… Record the song you were going originally record, then get to work on practicing for the concert… And Ashten, come with me for a moment. There are some things we must discuss about last concert…"

"Uh, ok…"

The two walked off while Natori and Hiro were escorted to the recording studio.

"I wanted to tell you that your concert was a big success. You already have many fans and you have an aura that lets you really connect with them"

Ashten smiled at the compliment, walking into the office with him. The door closed, and the singer could hear the distinct lock of the door.

"Your mouth holds many talents Ashten… But you know what I want it used for?"

"Uh… Maybe…"

Tohma turned to see Ashten blushing, and he smirked. The NG founder walked over to the desk and sat in his chair, then beckoned Ashten over with his finger. The singer's innocent stared turned into a sexy leer, and he walked over to Tohma with hungry eyes. The two kissed passionately, and Tohma forced his tongue into Ashten's mouth.

Meanwhile, Natori and Hiro were busy strumming and playing their instrument, getting a feel of the notes of the song. The two soon stopped, noticing that Ashten was still gone.

"Where the fuck is Ashten?" Hiro snapped, and Natori shrugged. She looked to their two managers, who nodded in understanding.

"Hiro, Sakano, how about you two go check to see if Tohma and Ashten are still talking, Natori and I will stay here keep working"

"Alright, come on Hiro" Sakano said.

The two men walked out of the room and closed the door, walking down the hall towards the elevator.

"What do you think their doing?" Hiro asked, and Sakano shrugged.

"I think he maybe have sent Ashten on an errand"

"Maybe…"

When the elevator door opened, the two men stepped out and continued their walk down to Mr. Seguchi's office.

Meanwhile, Tohma moaned in ecstasy, gripping Ashten's hair as the man continued his torturous pleasure.

"Ahhh…. Ashten…" Tohma moaned, panting with pleasure.

A muffled moan came from the singer, and Tohma knew he would soon lose his mind and throw him on the desk. There was a knock on the door, startling both Tohma and Ashten. The singer lifted up and looked up at Tohma.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Someone's at the door, don't stop, I'll be fine" Tohma replied.

Ashten smirked and encased Tohma's thick length into his mouth again, relaxing his throat and beginning to deep throat him.

"Mmm… C-come in!" Tohma called, and Sakano and Hiro walked into the room.

"Sir? Are you alright? Your skin looks flushed"

"I'm fine, fell asleep… Anyway, what can I help you with?" Tohma asked, stroking Ashten's head from under the desk.

"Um… You wouldn't happen to know where Ashten is do you?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, Ashten is out running an errand for me, he… Shall join you… When he returns"

Hiro wrinkled his brow, why was Mr. Seguchi straining to speak? Almost as if he were being pleasured right under the desk while he was talking to them… Nah.

"Ok, thank you for telling us" Hiro said, walking out of the door with Sakano.

The door closed, and Tohma waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before he sighed. The man's hips jerked up when Ashten bit him slightly, giggling at the reaction. Tohma looked down at the singer with lust-filled.

"You bit me!"

Ashten released his vacuum grip with a pop. "Yeah I did, I don't like liars" he smirked.

Tohma nodded, then without warning, he threw Ashten on the desk. Tohma had finished his work for the day and cleared his desk of all his things. The man proceeded to rip Ashten's clothes off, throwing the piles onto the floor. The naked singer sat up and took Tohma's clothes off, running his tongue over the man's body hotly.

"Mmmm…." He moaned, getting on his knees and wrapping his arms around Tohma's neck.

The two kissed passionately, their tongues meeting and battling for dominance, of course Tohma won. Moaning, Ashten found himself flat on his back with a massive intruder entering inside of him.

"Ahhhhh…" he moaned, arching his back as Tohma slid in all the way.

The man smirked, beginning to thrust into the tight hole. Their moans and gasps filled the room, turning them on farther.

"Tohma!" Ashten called, sitting up and putting his hand on his chest to make him stop.

"What?" Tohma panted, letting Ashten pull him out and turn so that his chest was laying on the desk and his ass was high in the air. Tohma smirked, grabbing the juicy globes and smacking them harshly.

"Ah!" Ashten moaned, looking back at the grinning man. "That's for biting me" Tohma slammed inside of Ashten, grabbing his hips and letting out a torrent of thrusts.

"Ah! Fuck! Yes Tohma!" Ashten cried, screaming when Tohma hit his prostate.

Just then, Sakano burst into the room, saying something about Ashten being late. The man stopped at the sight of his boss fucking his client of his desk. Tohma and Ashten froze, looking over to Sakano with wide eyes.

"Hey Sakano! Is Ashten in… There?"

Hiro had walked in as well, his jaw dropping at the scene.

"Um… This is exactly what it looks like" Ashten said, blushing fiercely.

Tohma face palmed, pointing at the door. Hiro and Sakano left the room immediately, racing down the hall in a hurry to tell Natori what they saw.

Tohma and Ashten looked at each other with wide eyes before they burst into hysteria.

"Oh God! Well, at least I don't have to tell Natori"

"True… Wanna continue?"

"Yes!"

After finishing their hot, sweaty, amazing office sex, Tohma and Ashten walked into the recording room, where the band and producers burst into laughter. Blushing, Ashten walked into the recording room and grabbed the microscope.

"Shut the hell up! Let's talk about this after we record this song please?"

"Ok! Ok! But I want _all _the details!" Natori hooted.

Ashten nodded, counting to three with his hand and the beat started.

"That was a really good recording section! Keep it up you guys! Natori, aren't you singing for this concert?" Mr. K asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be sure to practice!" Natori smiled, waving to her managers as they left. It was just her, Ashten, Hiro, and Tohma. Smirking slyly, Natori shuffled up to her older brother.

"So….? How long have you and Mr. Seguchi been… Y'know… Fucking?"

"Ugh! Really Natori? We're not just fucking… We're dating"

"Awww… How long?"

"Uh… A week"

Natori smiled and hugged her brother, nuzzling his chest gently. "I am so glad that you're happy… You deserve it"

"Thank you… You deserve happiness too"

The girl's eyes watered and she looked away, shaking her head slowly. Tohma stroked Natori's head and smiled gently.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Natori… Just like your brother"

Both siblings smiled sweetly and Ashten touched his boyfriend's face gently.

"That was sweet Tohma"

"Well, Hiro and I have to go eat and sleep, so bye now! And… Thanks Mr. Seguchi… Thank you for making Ashten happy" Natori smiled, walking away with Hiro.

Ashten and Tohma watched the two as they left, then turned and started walking onward towards the waiting car.

"Hey… Do you think anyone else will find out?" Ashten asked, referring to earlier that day.

"Hmmm… Not for a long time"


	7. Disaster

Ashten groaned as he turned in the bed. He could hear the not so faint sounds of a fierce argument going on. The man rose from the bed he shared with Tohma and rubbed his sapphire eyes, the long white tresses of his hair being let down after the concert. Natori brought the house down with their concert yesterday, Ashten could tell that she had really gotten comfortable with the crowd by the way she just let go and let the music consume her.

The singer got up and wrapped his sated, naked form in a dark red robe and walked out of the room. The sounds of the argument got louder and if Ashten didn't know his love any better, he'd say someone was about to get hit.

"Tohma? What's going on?" Ashten yawned as he walked into the living room where the voices were loudest.

Oh God, it was that woman again… Mika. She was here with some papers she wanted Tohma to sign. She smiled when she saw Ashten and Tohma closed the door so that she couldn't see him.

"Nothing baby, could you fix breakfast while I deal with this please?"

"Mhm! What would you like?"

"Breakfast bowl sounds nice"

Ashten began humming a tune to himself as he took out the huge deep skillet and the ingredients for the breakfast bowl he would create. Meanwhile, Tohma had walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Stay the hell away from Ashten Mika, I mean it"

"And if I don't? What are you going to do Tohma? I might just get Yuki to deal with him… You do my brother wants you back correct?"

"I don't want him"

"After what you did? Wow, no shame huh"

"Ooh bitch don't even! You know, I have been guilty about that for the _longest _time… But I have Ashten now, and he made me realize that I don't have to live life constantly holding that over my head. It was holding me back, you were holding me back, and I love Yuki, but he was holding me back too. I love Ashten more than anything, and you will _not _take him away from me. And if you do get Yuki, I'll sick Natori on him. She's Ashten's younger sister, now if you'll excuse me, the food smells delicious and I want some" and with that, Tohma walked into the house and went to close the door.

"How can you be with a man!?" Mika asked incredulously, both men stopped in their tracks and looked to her. She was fuming, gripping the papers tightly in her clenched fist.

"He may look like a girl, but he's _not_! Ashten is _male_! It's not natural! He will never feel like a woman!"

Ashten put his head down and looked down, holding the spatula tightly. Tohma could see how she was breaking him, could see the usually light blue aura turn black with sadness and red with hatred.

"Mika. Leave. You will not talk about Ashten like that… By the way, he feels better than you ever did. Have a nice life and I am not signing any form you have"

The aura around Ashten turned to a deep sapphire, and he lifted his head and smiled sadly, returning to his cooking. Mika huffed and walked down, and Tohma close the door, hoping it hit her on the ass as she was leaving.

"Breakfast is ready Tohma" the young singer smiled, fixing his lover's plate and putting it down on the table.

Tohma walked over and sat down, as did Ashten. As breakfast began, Ashten could no longer hold in his curiosity.

"So um… What was that about?" he asked, and he hear a distinct growl come from across the table.

The singer looked around, but it was just him and Tohma. The seme lifted his head and Ashten's eyes widened at the ruby gaze.

"She was here because of some papers she needed to sign"

"Oh…" he said, knowing not to press any farther.

How did Tohma's eyes turn red when he was angry? The only people that could do that were either purebred Sukimori or… Just turned Sukimori.

"Holy shit…" Ashten said, almost choking on his food when realization hit. Tohma's turquoise eyes gazed at his lover curiously, wondering what had him so pale.

"Ashten? Is everything alright?"

"Um… Tohma, do you feel… Different in any way?"

"Well now that you ask, recently, I have been feeling a bit different. I've noticed that my eyes start to change color and the gold markings on my skin that sometimes show up"

Ashten's skin turned even whiter, and he stood up and sighed.

"Excuse me, I need to make a phone call"

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Tohma asked.

Though he would never admit it out loud, he was scared about it. He had noticed he now had the ability to see certain colors, he could see these invisible scars on a person's skin and whenever he would focus in on them the scars would rip open and the person would scream… He felt something running through his veins, and it was scary.

Ashten nodded, grabbing Tohma's hand and sitting him down on the sofa with him.

"Tohma… You're turning into a soulshredder"

"A soulshredder? What is that?"

"A soulshredder is a type of demon that-

"I'm a demon!?" Tohma exclaimed, standing up hastily.

"You haven't been completely turned yet calm down! But yes, you are turning into a demon… Into a being just like me"

"I don't want to be a monster!" Tohma hissed, making Ashten step back.

He touched his heart and looked to Tohma with hurt eyes.

"Is… That what you think of me? As a monster…?"

"No Ashten that isn't-

Ashten walked up to Tohma and stared at him with purple, and Tohma knew he was hurt.

"Then what did you mean…?"

"I…"

The singer put his head down and shook his head, holding his body tightly.

"What am I to you? Am I just some monster you get your rocks off with? How the _fuck _can you touch me if you think this!?"

"Ashten I love you! I would never-

"You're just like the rest…" Ashten said, his black eyes blank and void of all emotion. "If I'm such a monster I will just go back to being just a singer…"

"Ashten that's not it!" Tohma pleaded desperately.

The first person he had ever truly loved and he just drove him away by saying the wrong thing. Ashten shook his head and walked out of the door, clutching his ears and sprinting down the block to his and Natori's apartment.


	8. Devastation in the highest

A month passed since that day, and it was as if Ashten and Tohma were never together. The only way someone caught it was when they were in the same room, the tension between them was so thick one was able to cut it with a knife. One day while Do as infinity was recording, Tohma walked into the room with the other members of Nittle Grasper. The transformation was almost complete. Ashten could see the beautiful golden rose adorning his cheek. His eyes had gotten a prettier turquoise and he had gotten even taller.

"I have to go out of town for a week. Will you guys be okay on your own?" he asked, Natori and Hiro nodded.

Tohma looked to Ashten and saw him put his head down.

"Ashten can we talk alone?" he asked, and the singer sighed.

"If we must…"

The two walked outside and up to Tohma's office. The NG founder closed the door and turned to his ex-lover.

"Please Ashten… Come back, I didn't mean it"

"…Tohma, I want to… So bad I want to… But I can't, I just can't. You hurt me so bad… I'm scared that you'll do it again…"

Tohma wrapped his arms around Ashten tightly, and the singer could feel how much stronger he had gotten.

"Ashten… I'm sorry… I just scared because a lot of things were happening to me but… I'm ok now, I've accepted it and I'm getting better… Please Ashten; I can't live without you, please"

"You've been living without me for a month"

"I've been _existing_… But even so I've been dead until I looked at you"

A smile graced Ashten's lips as he looked into Tohma's eyes, and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you…"

Tohma hugged Ashten around his waist and smiled. "I love you too… More than anything…"

Their lips met in a tender kiss, and Ashten felt himself being pulled deeper into their love. Tears sprang to his eyes as he looked up at Tohma.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked, and Tohma nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, I do"

Ashten looked away, he wanted to tell him about Aizawa, about the looks he had been giving him lately. Something was about to happen, he could feel it in his soul.

"Tohma…"

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"… I… I'm just going to miss you that's all"

Tohma engulfed Ashten into a hug and kissed him gently. There was a knock on his door and the man sighed. "That's Ryuichi, I have to go. See you in a week ok?"

"… Ok…"

(00000000000000)

Ashten sighed as he walked back home. Tohma was coming back tomorrow! He was so excited he wanted to explode in happiness. Tonight was a dangerous night to be alone though, the ruby moon, or Walpurgis Night. The moon turned a blood red and creatures such as him powers were drained. He was weak and vulnerable this night, and that was why he had Hiro take Natori home. She would be the weakest, since her powers were rare. His was too, but he would be ok. Hands grabbed Ashten from behind just as he turned a corner, and the man tried desperately to fight the assailants off of him. He was pulled into an alley and thrown on the ground harshly. The singer looked up into the eyes of none other than Taki Aizawa, and his band members. Their smirks foretold of Ashten's fate, and he could feel himself quiver in fear.

"What are you doing out here all alone Ashten? Especially on a night like this?"

"How did you know about the blood moon!?"

"Oh, I do my research"

Ashten tried to get up but a foot connected to his esophagus harshly.

"Please…" he whispered, holding his aching stomach. "I've done nothing to you!"

"Oh but you have Ashten… Walking around NG with that ass of yours, knowing how much I wanted it and yet you refuse to give it to me… Selfish little bitch!"

Another foot connected to his stomach again, and again, and again.

"Stop please!" Ashten cried, trying to protect his weakened form as best he could from the blows.

"Leave! You didn't see a thing, got it?" Aizawa hissed, and his band members left the alleyway without as much as a glance.

Taki looked to Ashten and proceeded to snatch his clothes off, slapping and punching the fighting man for his refusal to cooperate. Ashten cried as he fought, but he knew it was futile. He was too weak to stop this on his own. Taki forced Ashten's legs apart and settled himself between his thighs, pinning Ashten's hands down and slamming into him full force.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ashten screamed, making Taki shudder.

"You're so fucking tight!" Taki hissed, ramming himself into the singer and relishing his painful cries.

This went on for hours, and when Taki finally reached orgasm, Ashten had fallen unconscious from the pain. Aizawa laughed as he pulled out, watching the blood and cum ooze out Ashten's entrance.

"Thanks for the fuck" he said as he walked off, leaving the poor man in the alley.

(00000)

Tohma sighed happily as he descended the plane stairs with his band mates. New York had been amazing! But he was happy to be home and with Ashten, the love of his life. He could see him now, practically hopping into his arms with joy. The man made his way to the airport lobby with his smile, that died as soon as he got there. Everyone was waiting on him, all but Ashten. There was another man standing there with his arms crossed. He looked like Ashten and Natori but more so Ashten with his deep sapphire eyes. He had the same completion as the siblings, but he was much more built than any of them.

"Akiko Sukimori…" Ryuichi sighed, the stars in his eyes evident.

That's right, Akiko was the reason why they all decided to form a band. His voice was heaven sent… Just like Ashten's. Where the fuck was he!? Natori's eyes were also a deep sapphire with a tint of red. She was sad and angry… With who?

"Tohma…" she said, looking down and wiping her eyes.

Akiko hugged his daughter into his arms, letting his head rest on top of hers. Tohma looked into her eyes and white burst in the back of his head. He could see Ashten's pale, bruised form lying on a soft futon somewhere. His wrist were bandaged and he seemed to be trembling. The vision cleared and the man touched his heart with a gasp. It thudded painfully.

"What happened… Why is he like that?" he asked, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

Akiko released his daughter and walked over to him, looking down and into Tohma's eyes.

"Look up" his deep voice commanded softly, and Tohma did so.

This time, a blackness swallowed him whole. He could Ashten walking, the blood moon, he saw the hands grab him into a alley. He saw Taki, saw how his love screamed and begged, saw him lose consciousness… He saw when he woke up, how he tried to cover himself, saw him raise and run back to their house, saw how blank his eyes looked as he grabbed the knife and slit his wrist… He also saw how Natori screamed as she and the others found him bleeding out of the living room floor the next day. That too cleared and Tohma put his head down and clenched his fists with such force that blood dripped down his fingers. Akiko watched his son's lover, if what Natori told him was true, then he would be able to see the markings. A golden rose appeared on his cheek, and intricate curls reveal themselves on his neck. Akiko knew the curls were all over his body, Natori had been telling the truth. They were soul mates.

"I want to see him…" he hissed, and Akiko nodded.

The man sliced his claws across the air, and it opened up into a black abyss. Tohma walked into the portal, as did everyone else. They ran to the other side, Natori, Akiko, and Tohma leading the way. There was a small light, and the group charged into a lush green forest. The sky was a clear blue, and the air was crisp and clean. Tohma took a deep breath and sighed, his eyes ruby with rancor he felt. He looked down to see that his outfit had changed. He was shirtless with gold parachute pants and black shoes. Akiko had the same, except his pants were silver. Natori wore a purple halter top with a long skirt that slit on both sides and purple anklets. Hiro's pants were blue, K's were green, and Sakano pants were orange.

"Welcome to our home, this is Sukimori forest… Follow me" Akiko said as he took Natori's hand and took to the forest path.

Tohma and the rest followed behind, looking around at the flowers and the creatures that lived there. There was a two headed horse, a giant snake with five heads. A boar with huge talons. And many more creatures.

"It's like a feudal wonderland…" Tohma smiled, looking around at the beautiful land. Natori and Akiko smiled, remembering when Ashten said those exact words. The leaders stopped, as did the group. A green spiral appeared and a woman revealed herself. Natori ran over and hugged her tightly.

"How is he?" Akiko asked.

Tohma walked up to see the woman clearly. She had raven hair and amethyst eyes. "He's stirring…"

"Please Bunny… Please take me to him" Tohma pleaded, and the Sukimori gave him surprised glances. Bunny looked to Akiko with knowing eyes. "He is Ashten's soul mate correct?"

"Yes…"

The woman nodded and smiled at Tohma. "Take care of him… Tohma Seguchi"

Tohma nodded, looking to Akiko with impatient eyes. The elder Sukimori began running to the camp, and Tohma did too. Natori had disappeared along with her mother, and the other three could barely keep up. When they got to a clearing in the forest Tohma thought his breath caught in his throat. It was a huge meadow area, and there were houses everywhere. He couldn't believe how everything looked!

Akiko led everyone to the biggest house in the community and unlocked the door. Walking inside, they saw Natori sitting on the couch with Bunny, who looked like her sister more so than her mother, laying on her breast. The girl's shoulders were shaking, and they knew she was crying.

"What happened?" Akiko asked, sitting down beside his daughter.

"He's so scared… He won't let anyone into his room" Natori informed, wiping her eyes.

Tohma watched them turn ruby, and she shook her head. "Ugh! When I get my hands on Taki…" she growled.

Tohma walked up the stairs where the rooms were held. He knew it was rude, but Ashten needed him, so fuck politeness. The man looked around until he saw an golden barrier guarding one of the doors. He walked up to the one and gently placed his hand on it. The barrier shattered like broken glass and Tohma walked inside the room. There his love lay, hair spread on the pool like a white halo. He walked over and stroked Ashten's cheek, letting the tears finally fall.

(000000)

_He was surrounded in darkness, a simple entity floating the darkness of his personal hell. Ashten could feel the shackles dragging him farther and farther. He didn't mean to! He didn't know what he was doing! Something wet touched his cheek, and he touched the spot. "Please wake up Ashten…" a voice said through the darkness. A bright light beamed down on him, and he could see those gorgeous Turquoise eyes that he missed so much. "Toh… Ma?" he asked, reaching his hand out and swimming to the light of his salvation…_

Ashten's eyes fluttered open and he groaned, reaching to grab his head in pain when hands cupped his face. Lips touched his own gently, and the tears he felt began falling frequently. "I thought you would never wake up…" Tohma said, stroking Ashten's cheek. "I heard your voice…"

The man smiled as he got up, looking at the bandaged wrists. Ashten tried to hide them, but he was still too weak to move.

"It's ok Ashten… I know you weren't there…"

The singer's eyes watered as Tohma held his weak body, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Tohma held Ashten tightly, letting him cry and stroking his hiar gently. When he got his hands on Aizawa...


	9. Tribute and Revenge

There was a surprise concert at the club, it was Do as Infinity featuring a new singer. No one who it was, but they packed the place out anyway. The band stood backstage as the man got ready to perform.

"Are you ready?" Natori asked, and he nodded and smiled.

"I am…"

He looked over to Ashten, who was leaning against Tohma to support his weight. He was far from strong, but he wanted to see this so bad!

The featured singer wore black skinny jeans and a black wife beater. His hair was long down his back and he looked menacing with his red eyes… A truly beautiful sight to behold.

"Good luck" Ashten whispered weakly, letting Tohma pick him up bridal style.

"Ashten you should not have left bed, you're not well enough" the featured vocalist said, and Ashten shook his head.

"No! I want to see you…" he stubbornly said.

Sighing, he looked out on stage and saw the chair in the corner.

"Tohma, sit him over there… I want Ashten to have the best seat in the house"

Nodding, Tohma walked onto the stage and sat Ashten down, who shyly waved to the screaming fans who adored him. Hiro walked onto the stage with his guitar, and Natori, wearing an elegant gown with her hair up in a curly bun, walked onto the stage as well. The new singer adorned the white cloak he had and put the hood over his head. Blake, his oldest son, was out there as well, he was playing the drums since this piece required a piano and Natori was good at it. The beat started to play, and Natori started the song off:

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, and everything, would be what is isn't._

The beat dropped, and a man hiding under a white cloak came on stage.

_I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time, and every creature lives themselves to change you state of mind. And the girl that chased the rabbit, drunk the wine, and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels_

The singer's voice was heaven sent, a dark silk flowing through the crowd, whereas Ashten's voice was gold silk, this man's was black, sinister, and they loved it. He loosened the strings and threw the cloak off of his form, revealing the man underneath. The fans went screaming for joy, Akiko Sukimori had took back to the stage after his long break, with a new song!

_To stand outside your virtue_

He walked out off of the stage and onto the air, bending over and touching the crowds' outstretched hands. Ashten looked at the scene with adoring eyes, his father had made this wonderfully sad song… Just for him.

_No one can ever hurt you… Or so they say…_

_**Her name is Alice! (Alice….)**_

Akiko let an energy blast of his power forth, nothing major, just something that would give the crowd a thrill. Tears spilled from his eyes, and Ashten knew what he was thinking about.

_**She climbs into the window**_

_**The shapes the shadows.**_

_**Alice!(Alice…)**_

_**And even though she's dreaming**_

_**She knows…**_

Akiko walked above the crowd, and they all saw where the Sukimori siblings got their… Pretty much everything from.

_Sometimes curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain_

_And every ounce of innocence is left inside her, brain_

_And through the looking-glass we see she's painfully returned_

_But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern._

Akiko let his silver wings with gold tips unfurl, and his markings show, and Ashten smiled at the beauty and rarity of his father ever showing people his true form. This concert was on TV as well, so millions of people were watching this once in a lifetime event.

_You see there's no real ending_

_It's only the beginning _

_Come out and play…_

_**Her name is Alice!(Alice…)**_

_**She climbs into the window **_

_**The shapes and shadows**_

_**Alice!(Alice…)**_

_**And even though she's dreaming**_

_**She's unlocked the meaning for you**_

Ashten could see the tears in Akiko's eyes, and it brought him to his own tears as the pain in his lower back blazed suddenly, causing him to gasp out. He quickly covered his mouth and swallowed the pain, wanting to hear the rest of the song. Akiko knew his son was in pain, so he turned and walked back onto the stage and stood in front of him, stroking his hair gently as he sung.

_**This Kingdom, Good riddance**_

_**Her freedom, and innocence**_

_**Has brought this whole thing down**_

_**Her name is Alice!(Alice…)**_

_**She climbs into the window**_

_**The shapes and shadows**_

_**Alice!(Alice…)**_

_**And even though she's dreaming**_

_**She's unlocked the meaning for you**_

Akiko held the microphone to Ashten, who smiled and sung the part of the song knew.

_Red Knight, White Knight_

_Marching into the fight_

_Drink me, shrink me_

_Eat me, sleep me_

Ashten repeated his part and Akiko took back the mic, singing the last little bit of the song.

_**She's unlocked the meaning for you**_

Hiro and Blake stopped playing their instruments, and Natori finishes off the song fully.

_In contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be _

_And what it wouldn't, it would_

_You see?_

Then she played the last bit and ended the song completely. Screams and hands erupted throughout the building, and Akiko bowed. The father then walked over to his son and hugged him, helping him to his feet at the same time. He took off his microphone.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, and Ashten nodded.

"I wanna be with Tohma…" Ashten said, and Akiko nodded.

(000)

Later on that night, the group had travelled to Tohma's house, where Akiko laid Ashten down gently on the bed. "That was beautiful dad… Thank you, and goodbye for now…"

"Goodbye for now my son, come on everyone, I'll take you all home"

Natori walked over and kissed Ashten's forehead softly, waving to Tohma and walking out of the room with everyone else. When the door closed, Ashten whimpered, looking to his boyfriend.

"I missed you when you were out of town…"

"I missed you too Ashten… I'll be right back, I forgot something at NG and I have to go get it. Get some rest ok, and you're off until you're ok"

Ashten nodded and closed his eyes, sighing as Tohma went to open the door.

"Tohma?" Ashten sleepily called, making the man look back.

"Don't kill him"

"… No promises" Tohma replied as the room door closed. Then it opened again and Ashten found himself being lifted into strong arms. He wrapped his arms around Tohma's neck with a smile as the man wrapped the blanket around him and walked out of the room and out of the house.

"The last time I left you alone some bastard raped you… It will not happen again"

Tohma put Ashten in his car and drove off to where he knew Taki would be.


	10. I need you

Taki Aizawa smiled as he ventured down the quiet streets of the town. It was late, and he was on his way home from a meeting with his band. He couldn't get Ashten out of his mind, the singer felt so good beneath him!

"I should do that again…" he mused as he strolled. That night was the best night of his life!

Words could not describe the cosmic feeling he felt inside Ashten. The lights to a car appeared, and Aizawa turned to see a car pull up beside him. The engine cut off and Mr. Seguchi stepped out of the car. Beyond, he could see someone covered in a blanket laying in the backseat. His boss closed the door and he leaned against the car. Ruby eyes stared into dark brown ones, and Aizawa could have sworn Tohma's pupils were slit like a dragon's. Also, he was dressed rather unusually for his personally. Usually, Tohma would be wearing something clean and cut, but this night, he wore sweat pants and a wife beater. Red flags went off in the back of Taki's head, something was wrong.

"So." Tohma started, looking Aizawa dead in his eyes, "How did ASK fret while I was out of town?" he asked, feeling his eyes turn a deeper red.

Taki looked away. "Uh, we were fine Mr. Seguchi, ASK did a concert and sold more albums than ever"

Tohma's eyes narrowed, and he nodded. "Oh, don't rape the fans out of their cash" Aizawa's stomach dropped. Did he know?

"Toh…Ma" said the tiny squeak from the car. Aizawa wrinkled his brow, it sounded like Ashten… Couldn't be him.

Tohma looked back and his eyes briefly changed back to turquoise as he opened the back door. Taki tried to move but found that he couldn't. What the hell was going on!?

Tohma smiled at Ashten softly. He was sleeping peacefully, calling his name in his sleep. He got out and closed the door, and Tohma turned and smiled maliciously at the frozen man.

"Still here? I thought you would be running down the street because you know that I know that you_ fucking raped my lover_!" Tohma shouted.

His eyes swirled black and red and time seemingly stopped. The air crackled around them and the ground became brittle and cracked. The sky turned a sinister rust color, and Aizawa was about ready to piss himself. Tohma walked circles around a paralyzed Aizawa with hungry eyes, like a predator stalking its prey, waiting for the kill.

"Did you enjoy it? Being inside of _my _Ashten? Did you like that fiery feeling that shoots up your entire body? Well… That is _my _experience!"

A punch landed and Taki flew a good length away. He could move by this time, but he was paralyzed with fear.

"He felt nice didn't he? I know you want to take him again"

"H-how?"

The golden markings on Tohma's body were glowing and the man rolled his eyes.

"_I know your thoughts mortal… And it is only by the voice of my love that I do not condemn you to hell. However, the temptation runs deep into my soul, and I find myself being more and more consumed with the thought of your blood on my hands… I won't kill you. But you will be punished_"

Aizawa's body thawed and he ran, only to slam into Tohma's hard chest. The human felt on his ass, and looked up at the smirking… Whatever the hell he was.

"You're stupid. This is _my _world Taki… There is no escape"

A figure was walking towards the two from the distance, and Aizawa smiled thinking it was someone to save him… The smiled dropped when he saw beautiful white tresses flowing gently in the air. A golden aura surrounded him and his ruby eyes shinned murderously.

"Hello my love" Tohma smiled as Ashten walked into his open arms.

The singer kissed his boyfriend passionately, and then turned to Taki.

"Please! I'm sorry! Forgive me!" Aizawa pleaded, trembling.

Ashten cocked his head to the side and his eyes began to water.

"Please… What happened when _I _said please? Did you stop?"

The tears fell from Ashten's face and he turned from him, burying his head into Tohma's chest. The sobs could be heard coming from the weaker male, and Tohma narrowed his eyes.

"_Shackle, Ascend" _he commanded, watching as the golden chains clamped tightly on Aizawa's wrists and yanked him into the air.

Tohma's eyes turned sea green, and he could see the healed scars that covered his entire body. Ashten's cries got louder as the images passed through his mind, and Tohma focused on every scar, ripping them open with ease.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Taki screamed as images from his own past remerged.

The louder Ashten's cries got, the more Tohma would open the emotional wounds.

"PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Aizawa screamed, shaking his head and trying to grip his head at the images. Tohma cocked his head to the side and looked to Ashten, who was sniffling.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and Ashten shrugged.

"Physically… No… Mentality… Kind of, I don't know"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now, I can't hear myself think with all of his screaming… SHUT UP!" Tohma yelled; closing his wounds and the world disappeared.

Aizawa was curled up on the ground, trembling and holding his head. Tohma looked to see that Ashten was still asleep in the car, and he smiled.

"I'm glad that we got to have such a nice conversation"

The man then proceeded to get into his car and speed off. When they got back home, Tohma killed the engine and looked in the backseat. He was startled at Ashten being wide awake. He was sitting up and his hair had cascaded down and over his shoulders.

"Tohma… I need you…" Ashten sighed.

(End Story)

I just thought I would try this. Alright! Sorry about the cliff hanger you guys! But I'm just so tired! Expect more tomorrow some time, but right now, good night!


	11. Beyond all reason

Tohma's eyes widened as he gazed at Ashten's form. He could see the sexual arousal radiating off of his lover, who smiled seductively. Ashten lay down on the seat and smiled, beginning to finger off his shirt.

"Come fuck me in this car…" he sighed, spreading his legs wide.

Tohma gulped, and got out of the car. He opened the back door and climbed between Ashten's legs.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Ashten bit his bottom lip.

"Shut up and fuck me already!"

Ashten sounded needy, and Tohma loved it. Tohma thought to himself. Instead of just flat out pounding Ashten into the seat…

"No." he said, kissing Ashten roughly before he sat up and got out of the car.

Ashten whimpered, looking to his seme with desperate eyes. Tohma smirked and winked at Ashten. He knew he looked good right then, and was happy that Ashten finally got his sex drive back; it had been a while since he had some.

"Come follow me Ashten… If you want it that bad" he smiled, turning on his heel and walking off.

He heard the low growl escape his Uke's throat as he got out of the car and closed the door, following Tohma into their house. Tohma kept his head forward, only glancing back every once in a while.

"What's wrong Ashten?" Tohma playfully asked when he saw Ashten panting with want.

His body must be so hot… This was going to be so fun!

Ashten's body was on fire! And Tohma teasing him was not helping at all.

"Tohma… Please" he whined, reaching out to grab his love, who avoided his advances with ease.

"Damnit!" he yelled, breaking into a full sprint.

Tohma sprinted all through the house, Ashten hot on his heels. Tohma ran into the den where the sofa was, Ashten charging in right after. The seme quickly turned and grabbed the Uke by his shoulders and tossed him onto the cough like the remote. Ashten shuddered as Tohma panted harshly, and he went to get up to kiss him.

"Don't you _dare _move" Tohma hissed, and Ashten stayed where he was.

This was new; normally Tohma was so gentle and sweet… But this was rough and mean… And he loved it.

"Yes sir" Ashten replied, laying down and watching Tohma undress.

The NG founder undressed down to his boxers, and Ashten could see the large erection through the thin material.

"Come here. Now" Tohma commanded, and Ashten hopped up immediately.

When he walked over, Tohma kissed the singer roughly once more, gripping and smacking his ass hard.

"Ah!" Ashten moaned in his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Tohma's neck.

Tohma grabbed Ashten's leg and lifted it, then rubbed his erection against Ashten's. The friction between the two caused both men to moan loudly at the seemingly foreign feeling. It had been months since Ashten was like this, and even then, he was never so desperate. It excited Tohma, and made the demon in him come out.

"Take your clothes off" Tohma panted, letting go of Ashten and watching as he slowly undressed himself.

Ashten swirled his hips around as he took off his pants and shirt, then he shook his white tresses a bit. He left his boxers on, and went to walk back over to Tohma, who shook his head.

"All of your clothes. I want to see every part of you"

Ashten smiled and dropped his boxers, walking over to Tohma sensually.

"You're being so aggressive tonight… I love it!" Ashten sighed, rubbing his face against Tohma's hard chest. Tohma shoved Ashten to his knees, smirking when he looked up.

"Instead of rubbing my chest, how about you rub my dick"

Ashten was surprised. Tohma knew slang!? Wow! This was so exciting!

Smiling, Ashten pulled Tohma's boxers down and rubbed his face against the hot organ gently, taking his tongue and running it across his shaft gently. Tohma's hips jerked slightly, and Ashten giggled at the reaction. He then grabbed the thick phallus and sucked on the head, then took him in whole and relaxing his throat so that the entirety of it went inside.

"Ahhhhh…" Tohma moaned, biting his lip at the feel of Ashten bobbing his head up and down.

"Ah… Yeah… Fuuuck… Mm…"

Tohma gripped Ashten's hair, thrusting his hips hard into Ashten's mouth. He could hear Ashten gagging, but he didn't give a fuck.

"Ah! Ashten!" Tohma moaned and pulled out of Ashten's mouth. That was a sinful, sinful mouth.

"Ah… No…" Ashten pleaded, reaching forward and licking the shaft up and down.

He was aroused beyond all reason.

"Ahhhh…" Tohma groaned as he pulled back again, looking down and a panting Ashten who was trying to lick his length again.

"Stop it you fucking slut." He hissed, and Ashten looked up at him with glazed eyes.

"Please Tohma… I want… I want you to cum in my mouth…"

"Oooh aren't you being the little slut tonight?" he smirked.

Tohma grabbed Ashten's hands and led him to the bed room. He threw Ashten on the bed and positioned him so that his face was in the pillow and his ass was in the air.

"Put it in…" he sighed, and Tohma smacked his ass in response.

"Ah!"

"I said no. Not yet"

Ashten wiggled his ass for another smack, and Tohma smacked the tan globes again.

"Ahhh!" Ashten moaned, beginning to stroke his manhood feverishly.

Tohma slapped Ashten's hand away and turned his face so that he could see him. The Uke's eyes were glazed, his skin was flushed, and he looked just edible.

"That's mine." He said simply, smacking his ass again to prove his point.

"Yes!" came the jolted answer.

Tohma smiled and got behind Ashten, smacking his ass until the globes were pink.

"Yes! Oh fuck! Tohma yes!" Ashten cried, trembling in the pleasure his lover inflicted upon him.

When the raining blows stopped, Ashten was wet with arousal. Tohma spread Ashten's cheeks and stared at the tight hole. He was so ready, Tohma doubted that he would need any preparation, and slammed inside of Ashten full force. A moan of pleasure erupted from the singer's mouth as Tohma began to pound into him roughly.

"Ahah! Ahhhh! Mmmm Fuck! Yes Tohma! Right there! Don't stop!"

"Ah! You're body's on fire!"

Tohma grabbed Ashten's hair and yanked while he fucked the singer harder into the mattress. Ashten needed this… And so did he. The roughness of their sex was ecstasy on so many levels. Ashten's vision went white when Tohma hit prostate hard. He practically screamed Tohma's name. Smiling, Tohma hit Ashten's prostate harder and harder until he came, clenching his ass like a vice made Tohma cum too. The two dropped onto the bed and panted. Tohma pulled out of a shuddering Ashten and pulled him into his muscular arms.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, and Ashten nodded.

"Tohma… That was amazing…"

"It was baby… I have a surprise for you tomorrow ok?"

"Ok…"

Ashten let his eyes flutter shut and he fell into a sex sleep unlike any other. Tohma watched Ashten sleep for a bit before he too fell asleep. He hoped that Ashten would like his surprise.


	12. Loving surprises

The next day, Ashten woke up with a groan; he looked up into the ceiling and sat up. His body felt amazing… Sated… And sore as hell. The singer looked over and saw that Tohma was sleeping peacefully beside him. Smiling, Ashten got up and started the shower. The week before Tohma left, he had moved all of his clothes and things there, after that night after the concert; Ashten was practically living with Tohma. Hands wrapped themselves around Ashten's naked body so fast that he screamed in fright, but sighed with a relief when he a deep chuckle.

"Good morning Tohma" Ashten greeted as he turned around and pecked his lover's lips. Tohma smiled and hugged the younger male back tightly.

"Good morning love, let's take a shower, we have a big day today"

"Ok"

Ashten and Tohma got into the shower, where they proceeded to wash each other and play with the water. Tohma laughed and splashed his lover with water, and Ashten hugged him in his excitement. Tohma laughed and kissed Ashten deeply before rinsing the both of them off thoroughly. The couple dried off and Ashten sat down on their bed. He wore a white polo shirt with khakis; he didn't feel like getting dressed up today. Tohma wore a causal light blue dress shirt, a white tie, nice black pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was covered by the hat he usually wore.

"Aww you look so nice!" Ashten gushed, and then blushed when Tohma smiled at him. The two walked into the living room and Ashten sat down on the couch. He was waiting for Tohma to leave, but he stood there.

"Tohma? Everything ok?" Ashten asked.

Tohma opened the door and turned to his lover, holding out his hand and smiling. Ashten gasped, was he really…?

"Surprise" Tohma smiled.

Ashten got up and took Tohma's hand, smiling brightly as they walked out of their house _together_. As soon as they stepped foot out of the house, the two were surrounded by paparazzi.

"Mr. Seguchi! Mr. Sukimori! Is it true that you two are lovers?" one asked, and then they were practically bombarded with questions.

Tohma smiled and pulled Ashten into his arms.

"Yes, Ashten and I are madly in love with one another…"

As Tohma began to explain their relationship, Ashten couldn't help but blush a cherry red. One of the reporters noticed and turned the camera to him.

"Mr. Sukimori why are you blushing and… Crying?"

Tohma turned to Ashten, who was indeed crying. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so happy! I-I thought that you were… Embarrassed of me…"

Tohma hugged Ashten tightly, letting the male cry in joy of this moment. He was very upset that Ashten thought he was embarrassed of him, but he was happy that his lover was happy. Ashten sniffled and lifted his head, staring deep into Tohma's eyes. Tohma knew what he wanted, and a smile came upon his lips. Their lips met gently, and Ashten wrapped his arms around his neck. The world drained away and it was only the two of them… Until excited screams assaulted their ears. They pulled and realized they had forgotten the paparazzi were still there, staring like they'd just seen Ashten naked or something. Tohma smiled, while Ashten blushed even redder with a shy smile. The paparazzi were nothing but females.

"If you would please excuse us, we have work to do" Tohma said in chillingly polite voice.

Ashten shuddered at it, and the paparazzi moved out of the way. The couple walked down the street hand and hand, running when fans started chasing after them. A car pulled up, and the window came down to reveal Yuki.

"Get in!" he yelled, and the two hopped into the backseat and sighed when Yuki sped away.

Ashten and Tohma sat there quietly; they were uncomfortable, since this was Mika's younger brother.

"Hello Yuki…" Tohma said.

Ashten could tell he was uncomfortable, so he grabbed and squeezed his hand supportively. "Hey. I saw that stunt you pulled."

"What stunt?"

"When you told the paparazzi that you and Ashten were lovers. It was live."

Ashten sighed, he didn't know that part. "Tohma, you didn't have to let the whole world know… It was enough that you would go out in public with me during the day"

"I wanted everyone to know so that no one _else _would pull what Aizawa pulled."

Ashten tensed at that, and Tohma kissed his cheek apologetically. That must have still been a soft spot for him. "It's ok Ashten, everything will be fine. Ok?"

"Ok… Mr. Yuki, why would you come help us? It was my understanding that you didn't like me."

"Your lyrics were terrible, that doesn't mean you're terrible. Just get someone else to write your music"

"There's also this rumor I heard that you want Tohma." Ashten hissed.

"No, I don't. Mika said that because she thought that you would Tohma would you for me. Besides, I have someone I love."

Ashten flipped him off, and that made Yuki grin a bit. "Hey, I'm getting someone alright?"

"Ok"

They drove for a bit until they pulled over at a house, where a boy about Ashten's age stepped out. He walked over to the car and got in, turning and smiling widely at Ashten.

"You're Ashten Sukimori! Lead singer for Do as Infinity!"

"Mhm! You're Shuichi Shindou! Lead singer of Bad Luck! I love your music!" Ashten gushed, and Shuichi smiled.

"I love your songs too! Your voice is very nice"

"Wow! That means a lot coming from you!"

"Oh shut up!" Yuki sighed, glaring at Shuichi.

"Please?" Tohma agreed, and Ashten laid on his chest.

"I thought we were going to NG?"

"No. This is part two of your surprise. We're going to an amusement park with Yuki and Shuichi"

"A date with you…?" Ashten practically melted.

When they got there, Ashten and Shuichi got out of the car and started walking towards the admission stand. The two were laughing and talking quietly, and Yuki sighed.

"We've made our boyfriends best friends"

"What's wrong with that?" Tohma asked, watching Ashten's ass bounce with every step he took. Those khaki pants he brought him sure made his ass look great. But it was even better with his cock buried in it.

"I don't like Shuichi talking to anyone but me"

"You think Ashten will want Mr. Shindou? Please. Ashten only has eyes for me"

"Hey! Hurry up before we leave you guys!" Ashten shouted, and the two alphas looked to see both betas turned to them with smiles.

"Wow…" Tohma sighed, noticing how the sun hit Ashten just right, making it look as if his hair and skin were glowing. His deep sapphire eyes shinned with happiness, and Tohma found himself remembering why he was in love with the man in the place. He was like an angel in disguise. He was intriguing and interesting, and Ashten knew that he wasn't perfect. That was the best part about him. He didn't try to be something that he wasn't, and that, in itself, was perfect for Tohma.

"Let's hurry." Tohma said, and he and Yuki walked up and beside their lovers.

Ashten smiled and leaned on Tohma, who put an arm around his waist tightly. Tohma was so polite, and such a gentleman, but he at the same thing he knew how to be mean, ruthless, and merciless. He was loving, caring, affectionate, smart, funny… Everything that Ashten ever wanted. He also admitted his fears, he knew he wasn't completely fearless, and to Ashten, that was more perfect that anything.

The four walked in through the admission stand, and Ashten looked around like it was his first time.

"Ashten have you ever been to an amusement park before?" Tohma asked.

"Nope! I'm so excited!" Ashten exclaimed.

Shuichi was saying something to Yuki, who narrowed his eyes.

"Make a scene, and I'll kill you…"

"What? You think I'm ugly!?" Ashten exclaimed loudly, covering his face and pretending to cry.

Tohma burst into laughter, and Yuki growled while Shuichi giggled. People looked to Yuki and glared, cursing him for making such a gorgeous young boy cry. After a minute, Ashten stopped, laughing and grabbing Tohma's hand.

"I swear I should've been an actor"

"Well, I'm glad you're a singer"

Ashten smiled, kissing Tohma softly.

"Me too baby, me too"

(0000)

Tohma and Yuki walked behind their boyfriends, watching the two boys talk and point at the many rollercoasters in awe.

"Tohma!" Ashten called, running over and grabbing his hand. "Can we ride this one next?"

Tohma looked up and gulped. Ashten wanted to ride the drop zone. Oh, hell no. However, when the love of your life was standing there giving you the most adorable look he could muster, how could you say no?

"Sure." Tohma said, mentally gulping at the ride.

Shuichi and Yuki were already in the line, and their double date couple was there right behind them. Ashten jumped up and down in excitement, looking around with wide eyes. Tohma held him with a laugh, nuzzling the nape of his neck gently.

"You're like a little kid!"

"I'm just so excited! This ride is so big!"

"I can think of another ride in which you used those words…"

"Hentai! Not in public!" Ashten laughed, looking at Tohma.

"_If you start something… I'm going to finish it" _Tohma heard his love's voice in his head. A smirk appeared and Tohma pressed their bodies together.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Tohma asked.

"Let's ride this ride already!"

(00000)

The ride was that bad, for Ashten. Tohma got off as if nothing happened, but Ashten got off trembling.

"Poor Ashten! He's so frightened!"

Shuichi went to hug Ashten, but Yuki yanked him back. Shuichi looked up and nodded at the unspoken message, and hugged him around his waist. Tohma held Ashten's trembling body tightly, kissing his forehead softly.

"Hey… You ready for otherride?"

"Sure!" Ashten exclaimed as he pulled his lover through the park, riding rides and eating food.

The two walked through the place with smiles on their faces. They still had so much ahead of them, many problems lay down the road. But as Ashten and Tohma stared deep into each other's eyes, they knew that as long as they were together, they would overcome anything that came their way.


End file.
